The New Kid On The Block
by Be Happy. Be Healthy. 4Ever
Summary: A sound soul dwells within a sound mind in a sound body. Everyone knows that, just like everyone knows that there are only three types of souls: a kishin egg, a human's, and that of a witch or so they thought, what if there was a 4th kind of soul more powerful than that of 100 witches…which dwells within a new mysterious student at the DWMA.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater, but I do _own_ the plot :D

There will be a longer Author's Note at the end but for now, on with the story!

* * *

Streams of rain pounded heavily against the tattered streets of Death City.

The uniform gray clouds conquered the visible part of the sky and happily concealed the taunting sun that usually takes center stage in an azure blue sky.

Construction on an almost castle like estate had finally come to close about a month ago.

But nobody knew whom this lavish property belonged to.

Many students at the DWMA had their own theories as to the type of person who was moving in.

 _I heard it belongs to the newest teen singing sensation._

 _It must be owned by someone close to Shinigami-sama._

 _I heard that it's a family that'll be residing there and their children will be attending the academy._

 _Hmm…I heard something similar except they were royalty._

 _Like a Disney princess…how uncool._

 _Or better yet a PRINCE!_

 _Oh my God! Do you think he's hot?_

 _I hope so!_

 _But who needs a prince, when you have me, The AMAZING Black*Star!_

 _Baka, obviously an estate this elegant must be meant for the most elegant person who ever graced the Earth, with a legend as old as time it started back in the 12_ _th_ _century, back when the flavor vanilla ice cream was invented by two close friends of mine, Abraham Lincoln and John Locke, it was I who inspired Abraham to start wearing top hats and that's when they took off, but I started wearing them before they were cool—_

 _WOULD YOU SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY?!_

Only two people really knew who this mysterious person was…

"Lord Death, are you sure that it's wise to bring _his_ son over after what happened the last time?" A tall blue skinned man asked still unsure of his superior's decision.

"You know as well as I do that his father is more than capable of killing me if he's motivated enough, and yet he still makes sure to protect Death City and other people to the best of his ability, and the same goes for his son."

"I understand, but I'm still not sure about this decision, what about when he needs to—"

The zombie was cut off by a sharp glare from the cloaked Shinigami.

"He can get as much of _that_ as he needs from any Kishins he kills."

"But sir, what if that's not enough, wouldn't it be safer to kill him off?"

"SHINIGAMI CHOP!"

Sid lost consciousness on the spot, his blood erupted out from his skull like a fountain, "My apologies Shinigami-sama, I didn't mean to disrespect you."

Lord Death sighed in exasperation, "No, no Sid forgive me, I lost my temper, but he's like a son to me so hearing you judge him over something that was my fault to begin with got me a little irritated, I don't want anyone holding him accountable for my own failure as the protector of all who dwell within this city."

"But answer me this Lord Death, why now? The Kishin has already been defeated along with the snake, spider, and the scorpion." Sid murmured as he drifted in and out of consciousness.

"A new threat has arisen, one with the power to revive the Kishin and those three pesky sorceresses."

"What, who, how, why?" The dark haired zombie stuttered in confusion, eyes as wide as saucers as he lay on the ground of the Death room.

"She is the mistress of all evil, she like Medusa specializes in the human anatomy and has blood samples of all four of them, her only goal, to plunge the world into complete and total madness so that she can reshape the world in her own twisted image, to become queen and make the world devoid of goodness and purity."

"She wants hell on Earth."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The students of the EAT class of Shibusen all released a collective gasp.

"Sensei, the Asian Elephant an endangered species?" Maka stammered in shock.

"Killing animals is so uncool." Soul drawled nonchalantly considering their professor does this practically every day.

Pleading sapphire blue eyes widened in shock, "Stein-sensei, don't you think killing a defenseless animal is cruel and unusual especially when you're supposed to be teaching how to be better meisters and weapons.

"I suppose…"

"How the hell did you even manage to fit an elephant through the door without breaking anything?!" Liz questioned curious and wary of the nutty professor.

"Stop paying attention to the dumb elephant and pay more attention to your future god, I The Magnificent Black*Star! Bow before me naves for I am the sun that brightens your dull and pathetic lives!"

"MAKA CHOP!"

There was a puff of snow white smoke seeping from Black*Star's head as Maka rolled her eyes at the conceited blue haired boy.

Kid, who had completely ignored Black*Star's outburst, abruptly gasped in shock and clutched his heart as if he were about to suffer from a heart attack.

"My word! How could I not have noticed this sooner, this creature, this elephant is remarkable it's PERFECTLY SYMMETRICAL! It's beautiful! Hey, Liz, Patty, Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, do you think it's legal to marry an elephant?" Kid pondered aloud to his friends completely serious.

"MARRY AN ELEPHANT?!" His friends stuttered back.

"Dude, that's like the freakin' DEFINITION of UNCOOL!"

"I'm happy for you Kiddo-kun, but a giraffe is much more elegant and beautiful than an elephant to me…"

"Patty I don't think you should encourage Kid what would his father say?" Tsubaki mused being the first true voice of reason in this conversation.

Maka paled several considerable amounts.

 _Why are all my male friends such idiots?!_

"What do you think Liz, Maka?"

The green eyed blonde haired girl's eye twitched, "MAAAAAKA—"

" **Would you mind letting me doing the honors Maka?"** Liz questioned in an almost demonic tone her face etched with sadism.

"Be my guest."

A dark aura began radiating from the usually calm, cool, collected albeit extremely sarcastic Liz.

 **"** **Your ass is MINE!"** Liz thundered as the sky outside began to thunder as well as sparks of lightning.

"Holy shit, with a face like that no wonder Patty can be so scary, she probably learned from Liz." Soul gawked in shock.

" **What did you say Soul?"** Liz grinned calmly at the scythe weapon.

"Nothing." Soul mumbled not wanting to be unconscious like Black*Star or soon to be unconscious like Kid.

" **That's what I thought…anyway, LIZ CHOP!"** The young blonde declared as she grabbed the closest thing to her, Patty's desk, and landed it on Kid's skull.

"Well that's gonna hurt in the morning." Soul sympathized with his fallen comrade.

"Liz, do you really think that was necessary?" Tsubaki commented as she cast a glance towards the unresponsive Shinigami.

"Of course it was." Liz proclaimed voice returning back to its normal less than amused tone, "To be in the midst of such beautiful women like us and deem an ELEPHANT as a more suitable bride than me—I mean us, is an insult of the highest degree."

"I suppose or could it be because Liz-chan has a crush on Kiddo-kun!" Patty chirped absentmindedly unintentionally embarrassing her sister.

Liz tried her hardest to fight off a blush, "Patty, hush!"

"Anyway what's that over there?" Liz asked as she walked over towards the window and pointed at what she saw.

Soul rolled his ruby red eyes, "Honestly Liz, do you really think that we'd fall for that it's the oldest trick in the book. You just don't want us talking about your potential crush on Kid—"

"MAKA CHOP!"

Soul groaned in pain and annoyance, "Ugh, I was so close to avoiding one of those…"

The girls (Maka, Patty, Tsubaki, and Liz), approached the windows in the back of the class to get a better look at the windows so they could see what was going on outside.

Stein grinned to himself, "With all the kids distracted I could—"

"Professor Stein if you cut into that elephant I'll call Lord Death you don't want a repetition of the last time you dissected an animal instead of teaching us a lesson do you?"

The gray haired man's smile faltered, "I suppose not Ms. Albarn."

Consequently, Stein put the elephant back into its large steel cage and smoked his cigarette instead, "Class this will be a free period, do as you like until the bell rings, but I'd like for you all to come to class 30 minutes early tomorrow, is that understood."

"Yes." All the conscious students in class replied immediately.

Stein was hardly ever serious about teaching so he must want to discuss something important for once.

"Hey look a limo is pulling up to the estate that was recently completed by Lord Death's best construction team!"

"It looks like someone's about to come out too!"

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Let's go find out!"

Practically the entire female population piled out of the door with the male population trailing behind secretly hoping for a new hot girl to arrive.

Tsubaki gently shook Black*Star trying to get him to wake up.

"Huh, hey Tsubaki. Where'd everyone else go, how dare they abandon me, The Great Black*Star!" The small boy fumed enraged that his classmates didn't see it as their 1st priority to wake him up before going about their own lives.

"I didn't abandon you Black*Star, or the rest of your friends." Tsubaki warmly reminded with a kind smile as she pointed to the rest of the gang who were currently trying to revive the unconscious Soul Eater and on the brink of death Death the Kid.

"Thanks Tsubaki." Black*Star whispered to his weapon partner with a small smile adorning his features.

"No problem." The raven haired girl responded with a light pink blush dusting her pale face as she offered Black*Star a hand getting up.

The blue haired boy stared at Tsubaki's out stretched hand rejecting it as he got up himself proudly stating, "A big star like me doesn't need help getting up, but thanks anyway Tsubaki you're a great weapon partner, maybe not as big a star as me, but if I wasn't so amazing than maybe I would've accepted your hand—SOUL!"

"Oh Soul, what have they done to you?!" Black*Star wailed grief stricken by his best friends current disposition he shook him awake, "I can't lose you Soul!"

Ruby eyes slowly met emerald "Don't be an idiot; it'll take more than a measly Maka Chop to keep me out for good." The snow haired male smiled weakly at his best friend.

"Oh Soul!"

"Oh Black*Star!"

"OH SOUL!"

"Oh BLACK*STAR!"

"OH kill me now." Kid grumbled, "If you two start that up again I'll make sure to shoot down both of you."

"Come at me bro!" Black*Star declared.

"Your just jealous of our AWESOME bromance!" Soul added haughtily.

"If you three don't shut up I'll make sure to Maka Chop you into next week."

"Whatever, Black*Star, Kid let's get going." Soul proposed discreetly trying to get away from Maka in case she tries to chop his skull again.

"I can't go out in this weather don't you see it's raining, and I left my umbrella at home there's no way I'd risk messing up my outfit and becoming as asymmetrical as Black*Star I mean have you seen his hair?"

"Well look whose talkin' have you looked in a mirror recently, what's up with your striped hair?"

"You're right I'm unworthy, dirty, tainted, asymmetrical garbage, worse than trash, how can any of you even look at me?!" Kid sobbed.

Liz sighed, "Greeeat, nice goin' Black*Star. Patty you know what to do."

 **"** **Kid stop being a punkass bitch and pull yourself together before I kick your ass**."

"You're right Patty, thanks for the encouragement." Kid smiled picking himself up form the floor and dusting himself off.

"No problem Kiddo-kun!" Patty grinned happily, "Anything to keep my meister happy."

"Now let's get going I wanna see the new person, I hope it's a guy with a cute butt." Patty added excitedly.

Everyone else was silent nobody had expected Patty of all people to say that especially since the Book of Eibon had proven that Tsubaki was the most perverted one amongst them…

"Well let's get to it!" Patty exclaimed as she zoomed out of Professor Steins's class the rest of the gang trailed behind the hyper Thompson sister.

 _I wonder what sort person the new guy will be…_ Maka pondered to herself as she put away a thick red book, it was her all-time favorite book and she had reread it so many times that the binding were starting to get weak.

It was a present given to her by her mother so she had to make sure it doesn't get wet, at all costs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So this is Death City…" A young attractive male stared out the window of his limousine, "how quaint."

"It's been awhile since the last time I've stayed here…"

 _Why…why, would my father send me away, separate me from all my friends and family to this place! To one of the few places that I can honestly say I despise with all my heart._

 _"_ _Douka*, please, anyone save me please! I'm so scared and alone…I don't want to die, please don't let her kill me!"_

 _"_ _Don't let her kill me Onii-chan!"_

 _"_ _Silence you impudent brat!"_

 _The scream of a young girl reverberated throughout the prison cell…_

 _"_ _Onii-chan, why does everywhere hurt? Am I dying?"_

 _"_ _If I do die, don't blame yourself I know you tried your hardest."_

 _"_ _I'll always love you Onii-chan. Always."_

"I'll always love you too, imouto-chan." The crestfallen teen whispered to himself dejectedly as memories of his past clouded his mind once again, they never seemed to go away no matter how hard he tried to push them aside and move on with his life.

The expensive vehicle slowly came to a stop.

"Young master we have arrived at your new temporary estate for the duration of your visit in Death City."

"Thanks, did my father tell you how long I have to stay in this wretched place?"

"Yes, he did Milord."

"Are you going tell me?"

"I'm afraid I don't have the luxury of relaying that information to you."

"Lemme guess, my father specifically instructed you not to?"

The driver chuckled, "You are correct."

The young man simply rolled his eyes in annoyance before having his car door opened by his driver, which he deemed as unnecessary, but his driver, Tanaka, always insisted it was his duty to make sure his master was happy.

The teen quickly reached for his umbrella after he got out of the car.

Long slender legs clad in a pair of blood red skinny jeans emerged from the sleek black limousine.

"Tanaka, it's okay I'll be fine, just drive into the house I'll meet you over there after I inspect the grounds a bit."

After dusting himself off and stretching his arms a bit from being cramped in a vehicle for more than 5 hours he felt his muscles relax.

He popped open his black umbrella with a crimson red trim and waved bye to Tanaka as he drove further up into the large estate to park the limo in the garage.

The young brunette looked up towards the sky as heaven began to weep its tears caressing his sun kissed skin.

 _The last time I was here I swore I'd never come back not after what had happened, so why would my father force me back here? To make amends?! To help me heal?!_ The brunette thought to himself reflectively with as he scoffed bitterly to himself.

The slender well-built young man closed his eyes and gracefully lifted his arm higher into the sky taking pleasure in the pitter patter of the rain droplets, just enjoying the feeling of feeling.

"Oh my God there he is!" A young female's voice cried in delight, ruining the brief moment of peace.

"He's gorgeous!"

"His facial features are almost angelic, too bad I can't see his eyes…"

"Plus he looks about our age maybe he'll be attending the DWMA!" Another girl squealed.

"Do you think he's a weapon or a meister?"

"Hey you, who do you think you are! You think just because you're the new kid on the block you can steal away all the attention that rightfully belongs to me! The Amazing Black*Star!" The arrogant meister shouted as he walked up to the new kid and pointed an accusatory finger.

"I really couldn't care less if you were The Amazing Spider-Man, but considering I literally JUST met you I don't see why you all are so concerned about my arrival and in all honesty I'd prefer if you all left me alone…" The brunette explained warily.

"HE'S SO COOL!" A chorus of girl from the NOT class gushed dreamily, Soul just rolled his eyes.

"Can you believe them Maka?" Soul remarked knowing Maka would find this spectacle just as irritating as he did.

"Maka?" Soul's ruby orbs surveyed the area for his green eyed blonde haired meister, but alas, he couldn't find her.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!

Soul's ears instantly recognized that scream as that of his meister's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The gang ventuered outside of the classroom to follow the crowd of curious weapons and meisters leaving Stein all by himself with an endangered animal.

"I don't see why everyone is making a big deal about a new student, I mean it's common knowledge that being a new kid at any school is DEFINITELY uncool." Soul thought aloud.

"I completely agree besides he's stealing away all the attention without even being an enrolled student here or starting his 1st day! Black*Star shouted appalled by the rest of the student body.

"I think you guys are being way too harsh we should try to make friends with the new kid." Tsubaki interjected calmly.

"Especially if he's a cute boy!" Patty smiled.

"Well I hope he appreciates the beauty of symmetry." Kid scowled at the sky as rain began to ruin his once perfectly symmetrical outfit.

"I highly doubt anyone will ever care as much about symmetry as you." Liz smirked shoving her nail file away into her pocket after briefly inspecting her cuticles.

Maka just stayed silently, not sure what to say until, "Wait a second Kid did you say you hope that ' _he_ appreciates the beauty of symmetry' how'd you know the new student's gender." The blonde interrogated.

"Kid have you been holding out information on us." Tsubaki questioned curiously.

"Now that you mention it Maka, considering he is Lord Death's son, the guy who even admitted him into the City, he probably knows something about the new kid." Soul added in agreement with the scythe technician.

"Spill." Liz ordered with a stern look towards her raven haired meister.

"My father didn't disclose any information like his name to me, just his gender, his age, blood type, and test scores."

Black*Star frowned lightly, "Is that all? All of that information is boring and useless; did he tell you whether or not he's a weapon or a meister?"

Kid shook his head, "No he didn't. Father just told me curiosity killed the cat and if I wanna know so badly I should just ask the new kid himself on his first day of school, so that's what I plan to do."

"But, he did tell me he's an exchange student from Japan whose 17 years old just like us and that his father is strong enough to rival the strength of my own father's; and that he expects no less from his son."

"You're trying to tell me that his son, the new kid, might have the power to land a hit on Shinigami-sama?!" The entire group apart from Kid and Patty who was jumping from puddle to puddle stammered in shock.

"Now I'm itchin' for a fight!" Black*Star declared boldly as he bolted into the crowd to pick a fight with the new student.

"Would you guys mind helping me chase after him, I really don't want him to do anything stupid…again…" The dark haired girl sighed as she rubbed her temples in circles to calm herself down.

A chorus of "Sure's" and "Whatever's" were murmured through the group before they all took off after they're energetic friend.

Maka trailed behind reading a book with laminated pages she had just for rainy days like today, "Huh, guys? Where'd everybody go?"

The dirty blonde immersed herself in the crowd scanning through multiple faces in search of Soul or any of the rest of her friends.

"Hey move it or lose it, I know you're probably desperate to meet the new guy to, but calm down it's not like he'd ever show any interest in you with looks like that." An orange haired girl sneered at Maka before shoving her bag which carried her favorite book in it.

 _That book was a present from Mama, what if it lands on the ground in one of the numerous puddles on this sidewalk…_

 _What would Mama think of me? The only real memento I have of her would be ruined because of my own incompetence._

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh! The blonde screamed in partially frustration and because she had been knocked over by another rude passerby and was falling towards the center of the circle where everyone was huddled around something.

Maka's jade green eyes started to sting as her eyes watered clouding her vision even more.

"I'm so sorry Mama, I let you down…just like I end up letting down everyone I care about even Soul…what do I when my best isn't good enough?" The sad girl whispered to herself disappointed by her lack of raw strength which her mother was full of.

 _Do I really belong here?_

Maka thought to herself as she closed her eyes in anticipation since she didn't see any nearby object to grab onto to stabilize herself with and there's no way in hell she'd just cling to some random guy or gal that she doesn't even know, Maka kinda hates owing favors to people and her pride wouldn't allow her to either.

She heard two things clatter to the floor and fast footsteps approaching.

Maka never reached the ground, instead she found herself in a warm and gentle embrace of strong unfamiliar arms the young man who caught her smelled like cinnamon, roses, and probably his body wash…yet, he smelled heavenly in Maka's opinion.

The young blonde flutters her jade eyes open, her eyes widened in shock.

"Are you okay?" A tall brunette with warm rich chocolate brown eyes and matching brown wavy locks albeit the top part of his hair was more of a sunburnt orange questioned the scythe technician with obvious concern present in his velvety smooth voice.

"Y-yeah, I am now thanks to you. Hi my name is Maka Albarn." The blonde introduced as she stood herself off and dusted herself off.

She took a closer look at the young man and noticed his designer black long-sleeved polo shirt (which had some undone buttons that showed off a small portion of the stranger's sculpted chest so Maka was now very embarrassed); he also wore with a pure silver Rosario connected to a black chocker on his tanned neck. In addition, the young male wore a pair of blood red skinny jeans, which complimented his model like features, with a gold belt and pair of black combat boots.

Maka noticed an umbrella and a pair of sunglasses and picked them up, "Are these yours?"

"Yeah, I'll trade ya for it." The brunette smiled brightly illuminating the dull atmosphere around them.

"With what?" Maka smiled curious.

"A bag that I happened to catch before it fell on the ground that I think might belong to you." The attractive young man purred in Maka's ear.

"Deal!" Maka responded instantaneously clutching the bag to her chest.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much!" Maka exclaimed joyfully as she hugged the chivalrous brunette, "I don't know what I would've done if it would've gotten wet."

"No problem, it was my pleasure." The brunette sincerely responded sending her yet another charming smile.

"Thanks again." Maka exclaimed before turning to leave.

"Your welcome, and Maka when your best isn't good enough just breathe, trust, let go and see what happens because anyone can give up, it's the easiest thing in the world to do. But to hold it together when everyone else would understand if you fell apart, that's true strength. There will be obstacles. There will be doubters. There will be mistakes. But with hard work, there are no limits. Remember that, okay?" The brunette informed her with yet another bright smile.

"Sure thanks, I will." The blonde blushed.

 _Did he hear what I said? I could've sworn I just whispered that to myself…_ Make pondered to herself baffled by the young man's sensitive hearing.

"Heh, so are you gonna walk away from our battle newbie?" Black*Star taunted with a smug smirk.

"I never back down from a challenge, how 'bout a fist fight no soul wave lengths or weapons, first to get knocked out for longer than 10 seconds loses.

"Sure. Ready on the count of three."

"1."

"2."

"3!"

Black*Star charged at the chocolate eyed boy like an angry bull throwing numerous blows trying to make contact, but to no avail.

This guy had sharp reflexes that rivaled that of a feline in terms of agility, precision, and speed.

The brunette did one backflip landing behind Black*Star as he swiftly planted a round house kick on Black*Star's vertebrae column knocking him out cold.

Ten seconds passed and the blue haired teen was still knocked out making the new guy the victor of this challenge.

The brunette shot a sadistic smile towards the unconscious boy as he put on shades, popped his umbrella open, and calmly waked away as if nothing happened.

There was a long moment of silence.

"Did you see that?!"

"That guy KO'd Black*Star with one blow!"

"He looks so hot without those shades on it's not even funny!"

"I could get lost in those chocolate brown orbs."

"Me too!"

"That guy is totally cool!"

Before they knew, it even more rumors spread about this new student like a wild fire.

"Hey Maka do you have a crush on our Prince?"

"Prince? You mean the new guy…of course not!" Maka defended.

"Then why'd you blush when he caught you?"

"That's none of your business." Soul growled protecting his meister.

"Did you at least find out his name?"

"No."

 _Maka mentally face palmed, how could she have forgotten to ask him his name after he showed her that much kindness?!_

"I suppose we have something to look forward to tomorrow." Liz smirked as Tsubaki tried to revive her meister for the 32nd time that day…

"Yeah, plus he's cute, but not as cute as giraffe!" Patty gushed merrily.

"Did you see his outfit though? It was perfectly symmetrical even though his hair is dual-colored; it still somehow remains symmetrical…for the most part. Hey, you think he'd be willing to let me give him a haircut to make his hair perfect?

"NO." The entire group responded at once as the large crowd of students began to disperse.

 _Well one thing's for sure this is gonna be the start of a very interesting school year…_

Maka thought to herself with a smile and a small blush, which Soul noticed and frowned.

* * *

Woohoo! I was trying to get this typed and edited by the 1st of October, but obviously that didn't happen XD

The identity of the new student will be revealed in the second chapter :) As of now what do you think of him?

I finished this anime within 3 days with my brother and I've fallen completely head over heels in love with the show, and have been dying to write a story in this fandom for ages and now that I have...world domination is finally within reach! XD Just kidding :D

I hope you enjoyed it anyway, please Read & Review.

Oh yeah, I'll also give shout outs to everyone who reviews because I treasure of them, especially the ones that make me smile, just knowing that there are people out there who like my stories motivates me to push through even when I don't feel like writing to do so because I really don't want to let you readers down :)

Thanks for again for reading!

-Be Happy, Be Healthy!

Quote of the Day:

"Beautiful people. The most beautiful people we have ever known are those who have known defeat, known suffering, known struggle, known loss, and have found their way out of the depths. These persons have an appreciation, a sensitivity, and an understanding of life that fills them with compassion, gentleness, and a deep loving concern. Beautiful people do not just happen."

-Elizabeth Kubler Ross, 1926-2004, Swiss-Born Author and Psychiatrist


End file.
